


They never go alone.

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates were supposed to be forever, it was a rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They never go alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of my head.   
> It is kinda short and im sorry

Soulmates were supposed to be forever, it was a rule.  
A rule he seemed to have broken already.  
He never thought he would even find a soulmate to begin with, it wasn’t something that seemed to fit in his live. He was busy with all the other things, his work, his school, his friends.   
Until they all found their soulmates it had all been fine. Mark felt lonely and tried to look for his soulmate.   
He found the guy at a local farmer's market yelling about his fresh melons and if Mark wanted to try a piece. Mark blushed when he saw the boy wink at him. Soon after that they were inseparable 

Soulmates are supposed to go together, some go in their sleep when they are old, some go in a car crash together. It was a given in the world they were living in. Nobody dies alone, you die with your soulmate.  
Mark was surprised when Jack had fallen ill and he was still healthy. When the lather had to go to the hospital the doctors thought it wasn’t as bad as it was because Mark was still healthy. The last breath Jack took was one that surprised everyone all because Mark wasn’t going with him. He never understood why they were the ones to break the rules. Sometimes he liked to think it was because they were special. Their love was special.  
The pain which followed was excruciating, it felt like every part of him was on fire and freezing at the same time, it felt like a piece of his heart was ripped out of his body. He thought about the reasons why people never went alone, he thought about how unfair the system was to him, he was the only one feeling the pain, experiencing the burn of losing true love.  
Mark had felt lonely before he met Jack but that was nothing compared to the hurt he was feeling now.

The rain was falling out of the sky while he stared at the raging water below. His feet stood on the slippery railing, his heart was almost beating out of his chest. Nobody would really miss him, he was just the guy who let his Soulmate die alone, an outcast. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and mixed with the raindrops, “im coming home baby.” He whispered while the wind whipped his hair around. He let himself fall, eyes staring at the clouded sky. He might have imagined it but he felt the soft arms around his body again, felt the little scruff of a bearded face against his face. He felt a warm body against his again, he heard the words whispered in his ears, “Welcome home baby.”  
Soulmates never go alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry it was sad, it was because i was sad. I seem to write a lot lately.  
> I hope you liked it


End file.
